Yin and Yang Reborn
by Crystal Persian
Summary: I thought this idea would make a good fanfic, cause everyone knows about Yin & Yang right? Well, since Starfire’s & Raven’s attitudes fit perfectly, I thought this would make a great fic!Pairings: RobinStarfire Beast BoyRaven & CyborgOC! OCs ALLOWED!
1. what's going on?

Yin & Yang Reborn

By: Crystal Persian

Sum: okay, I thought this idea would make a good fanfic, cause everyone knows about Yin & Yang right? Well, since Starfire's & Raven's attitudes fit perfectly, I thought this would make a great fic!

Pairings: Robin/Starfire & Beast Boy /Raven

Chapter one

_/Dream/_

"_C'mon sister! Mommy says it's time to eat!" said a very small girl with short purple hair, violet eyes, and pail white skin._

"_Coming sister!" said a very small girl with waist length raspberry colored hair, tan orangish skin, and all emerald green eyes._

_Both girls laughed as they ran towards a pinkish purple colored tree where one would think 2 older versions of the two young girls sat, waiting for the young ones. Once they got there they were both picked up by the man that looked like the long haired girl, and a woman that looked like the short haired girl. All of them started laughing when all of a sudden..._

_/End Dream/_

In their rooms, both Starfire & Raven bolted awake yelping in the process. Both were panting hard, while sweat beaded on their skin.

/Starfire/

'_Why do I continue to have that same dream every night, & just who is that little girl & strange woman?' _Starfire thought to herself. She looked over at her digital clock to only see that it was 3 in the morning.

Just as she was about to try to get more sleep, a knock was heard on her door.

She quickly got up, & opened the door, and realized it was Robin, standing outside her door, his hair looking even more messy then he did in the day time.

"I heard you yell. Everything okay?" he asked in concerned voice.

"Oh yes Robin! I was just waking up from a mare of the night was it called?" Robin chuckled at not only Starfire's cuteness but at her misuse of language as well.

"I think you mean nightmare Starfire." Starfire blushed and said, "Oh,"

"Just try to sleep Starfire," he was about to leave, when Starfire stopped him.

"Do you mind staying until I fall back to sleep?" Robin smiled & nodded as he followed the beauty back into her room. When she finally fell back to sleep, Robin bent down, and kissed her on her forehead.

'_I'm, always here for you Starfire. Remember that.' _Robin thought as he watched her sleep for a moment, before going back to his own room.

/Raven/

'_That same dream with that weird man & little girl again. Why...'_ Raven's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on her door.

"Raven, you alright in there?" _'Beast Boy..._' Raven thought while she answered, "Yeah I'm fine Beast Boy, go back to bed." She replied in her darkest voice ever.

"O-okay. You know where I am if you need me." and with that, he ran back to his room.

Raven sighed before laying back down on her comfy bed, & shut her eyes. It was only a few seconds, before sleep reclaimed her.

/Morning/

Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were already up, and all three were scarfing down leftover pizza. Just as they were about to continue with the scarfing, their two female friends staggered into the room tiredly, and quickly plopped into their usual spots on their couch. The guys looked at each other in worry, before deciding to try to speak to the weary girls.

"Hey Rea, Star, you two want breakfast?" Both girls looked at Cyborg sleepily, before Raven closed her eyes, & with her powers, picked up 2 black & blue coffee mugs, & filled them up with freshly made coffee. It wasn't long, before both mugs were filled, & were floating over to the tired girls, who immediately grabbed them & both took a huge gulp. Just as if they read the others mind they both said at the same time, "Coffee is just fine thank you." before they both took another huge gulp of their coffee.

NOW the guys looked at the girls with surprised confusion. As long as they could remember, Raven would always want just herbal tea for breakfast, & Starfire would always try to make her weird alien food. NEITHER OF THEM EVER WANTED COFFEE BEFORE! HECK, THEY BOTH HATED COFFEE! A/N: Okay, I'm not sure if they like coffee or not, but please go along with the flow

Just as they were about to ask what was up with the change in the girls taste buds, the alarm went off. Everyone ran to the screen to see which villain it was this time.

"Dr. Light! He's robbing the art museum, & he's made a huge metal dragon. Titans Move!" Just like that, they were out of their tower, and on their way into the city to save the day, once again.

/Jump City/

The Titans touched down right in front of Dr. Light. "He's done it again, why does he always have to be _so_ difficult?" said Robin, pointing to the magnificently huge metallic dragon that was clearly the source of all the problems.

"I've got other problems right now, I'm not feeling so hot!" said Raven, clutching her stomach.

"Yes, I am also not feeling so well in my tummy!" proclaimed Starfire, doubled over in pain.

"We'll deal with your problems when we get back to the Tower, right now we have much bigger things to worry about!" Robin began, "Starfire and Raven, you two try and take out the metal dragon; Cyborg, Beast Boy and I will take out Dr. Light!" Everyone nodded, and went into battle.

They were in the middle of the battle when Starfire, & Raven simultaneously felt sharp stabbing sensations in the pits of their stomachs.

"Raven, I feel even worse than before!" Starfire screamed, with pain in her voice.

"Same here! WHAT'S GOING ON WITH US!" Raven retorted, sounding just as weak as Starfire. The two girls were so delusional with the pain that they seemed to forget their purpose in the battle, but the boys had not.

"Starfire! Raven! You're right in that dragon's line of fire...get out of there, NOW!" shouted a very anxious Beast Boy. Both girls came around to realize that they were still in the heat of battle. The boys were now just shouting for them to get out of the way as they fought Dr Light on the ground, but it seemed to be too late for Starfire and Raven, because the dragon just blew its fire straight at them, as the boys could only watch helplessly.

Because they were so scared, the two girls held hands, not fully aware of the fact that they were. Just before the fire hit them, Starfire's emerald eyes began to take on a haunting whitish glow. Raven's usually violet eyes took on a dark, glowing hue—eventually turning black.

Not knowing what was happening, Starfire and Raven began to scream. When they opened their mouths, fire that was the current color of each of their eyes shot straight out of the girls' mouths. They mixed together, making it swirl around, like a hypnoses wheel. The swirling fire encompassed the entirety of the dragon, which promptly exploded.

The burning, destroyed head of the dragon landed right at the feet of Dr. Light. "NOO! MY DRAGON! MY MASTER PIECE! NO, NO, NO, NO, N-" Dr. Light was silenced in an instant, because of the rest of the titans tying him up. They then stared at their female friends with looks of astonishment on their faces.

"DUDE! Since when can Raven & Starfire breathe fire!" Cyborg exclaimed with surprise. They then saw that the metal death trap was fully gone, & now both girls were unconscious & falling to the ground.

"STARFIRE!" "RAVEN!" Beast Boy and Robin yelled, as they both quickly ran over, and grabbed their secret loves in mid air, leaving Cyborg with Dr. Light.

"I'll take Dr. Light to jail! You two get your girlfriends back to the tower!" Robin and Beast Boy were too worried about the girls to even notice what exactly Cyborg had said. They nodded and quickly rushed back to Titans Tower with both girls who were breathing heavily.

A/N: Okay, that's chapter one. What's going on with our two little aliens? Are they sick? Will Robin and Beast Boy be able to tell Starfire and Raven how they feel about them? And why am I asking you all these questions? Anyway, review and tell me what you think! And no flames please, it's my first fic after all!


	2. The Quiet Escape!

Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, it may have only been a day, but here's chapter 2!

/Tower/

Robin and Beast Boy watched their secret loves with worry, as both girls continued to sweat, and breathe heavily. The only thing that they could do was hold their loves hand, and wait impatiently for Cyborg's return, since he was the one who knew best how to treat injuries and illnesses.

"I'm back!" Cyborg rushed to the infirmary, "how are the girls?"

"See for yourself! Could you have taken any longer? LOOK AT THEM! They're both sweating—so they clearly have fevers—and their breathing is heavier than ever!" Robin exclaimed, with a worrisome note in his voice.

"Wow...you're right...okay, I think they need some medicine for fever, which should also make their breathing more regular..." Cyborg said softly. He, too, sounded worried. "All we can do now," he said after administering the medicine to the girls, "is wait it out and see if they get better. Let's just let them rest, come with me."

"I'm staying right here!" Beast Boy proclaimed, "You can't make me leave her..."

"I'm not budging, sorry Cyborg...I can't leave Starfire!" Robin stated, almost daring Cyborg to tell him no.

"Guys, you need to just let them rest—they won't get any better with you two breathing down their necks, and if you won't leave, I will _make _you leave. Seriously, its in their best interests," Cyborg spoke authoritatively, "you need to let them sleep."

With that, he pried the two from the infirmary—both looking extremely distraught, but realizing that it was for the best.

/Two Hours Later/

Both Raven and Starfire bolted awake, and looked around the room. White walls, white curtains, q-tips, tongue depressors, band-aids, and medicine of every kind...they noticed that they were indeed in the infirmary of Titans Tower.

"Raven, were we not just in battle?" Starfire asked with confusion clearly buried deep within her voice. Raven looked over at her friend before answering.

"Yeah we were, but we must've zoned out, cause we were feeling sick."

Both girls shivered at the painful memory, before going on with their conversation.

"Raven we have never been sick like that before... Why did we feel like that?" Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know Starfire... but I think I know someone who might know what's going on with us," said Raven

"Who would that be?"

"Our Master, Taurus. He's known us since we were six, and he might have a clue what's happening to us." Both girls smiled happily at the memory of their kind master. He alone raised them, and even called them his daughters.

"Do you really think Master Taurus would know what is happening with us?" Raven smiled as she nodded. "Marvelous! We shall see our mas-" Starfire was cut off mid sentence when Raven slapped a hand over her mouth.

"SHUSH/whispers/ Starfire, if the guys realize that we're gonna leave, they'll either not let us go, fearing for our safety—or worse...they'll make us take them with us. We need to leave without the guys knowing!" Starfire's eyes widened, realizing that what Raven said was indeed true.

Starfire nodded as both quietly got out of their beds to sneak to their rooms and pack their stuff.

Once they were packed, Raven quickly wrote a note to the guys, telling them that they were going somewhere, why they were going, and that they'd be in good hands. When the note was finally done, Starfire stuck it on the fridge with a piece of tape.

"Okay, were packed, we wrote a note, and made sure to take some food and supplies. Anything else that we need?" Raven saw Starfire shake her head in response, telling her that they needed nothing else.

"Okay, let's go." Both girls quietly snuck up to the roof. Once they were halfway up, they looked at the tower one last time before exiting earth's atmosphere.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 2! Where are Raven and Starfire going? How will their friends react when they find the two girls missing?


	3. Joranga

A/N: I'm starting to get fired up about this. Okay, without further adieu, for your entertainment, chapter **THREE**!

/Morning/

Robin and Beast Boy woke up extra early so they could make Starfire's and Raven's favorite breakfast: zorka berry pancakes and a bottle of mustard for Starfire, and blueberry pancakes with Herbal tea for Raven.

"You two are up bright and early today." Cyborg noticed, entering the room.

"Yeah well- Since Starfire and Raven are too sick to make their own breakfasts... Robin and I decided to make their favorites." Beast Boy replied, with a sheepish grin, while Robin blushed ferociously. Cyborg chuckled silently as he watched them carry the trays of food to the infirmary.

"Well, I better start making my own breakfast before Beast Boy tries to make me eat his stinkin' tofu... again" Cyborg was about to dig around in the fridge to see what was edible, when a single piece of paper, that had been taped on the fridge, fell to the floor.

/Robin and Beast Boy/

"Raven! Starfire! We made you breakfast." Robin announced while he knocked on the door. When no one answered Robin sighed, "We're coming in," as he pressed the control panel for the door.

Robin and Beast Boy immediately dropped the trays they were carrying, when they were greeted by an empty room with no sign of the two girls.

/Kitchen/

Cyborg had just finished reading the piece of paper, when Robin and Beast Boy ran into the room stumbling over each other in the process.

"Raven...Starfire..." Both of them were so worried that they couldn't explain what they were trying to say.

"They're gone... I know." Robin and Beast Boy both shot him surprised looks. It wasn't long before those looks of surprise, turned to looks of anger.

"YOU KNEW?" They both shouted angrily in unison.

"No, I just found out. They left a note. Read it for yours--" He didn't even get a chance to finish when the note was snatched out of his hands, and two pairs of eyes were all over it.

_Dear Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg,_

_Sorry to have left without saying a word, but there's something Starfire and I have to take care of. We're going because we're sure that we're not sick, but there might be something going on inside of us. Don't worry about us, we'll be in very good hands._

_Sincerely,_

_Raven and Starfire_

_P.S._

_Please remember that Silky likes to eat, too...thanks!_

Robin and Beast Boy looked as though they would faint. Not only did the girls not saying a word to them in person, but they were now even more worried then before.

/In outer Space/

"We should be near Joranga soon! I can't wait to see master Taurus, and all our old friends!" Raven Shouted with great glee.

"Yes! I am also excited as well, Raven!" Starfire shouted while she and Raven were bubbling up with excitement on the inside.

Starfire and Raven were overjoyed that they'd soon be on Joranga. They loved that planet a little more then they loved earth! And who wouldn't? There were fighters of all kinds, people who treated you like family, the food was awesome, they had many colorful hot springs, some filled with wonderful hot pink and ocean blue space mud. The planet had every kind of animal, including stumpleos, ringletings, and cronkyfints— animals that couldn't be found ANYWHERE else!

Then they saw it: the colorful planet that seemed to be welcoming to all who ventured near it. Just as they reached it, however, a girl that appeared to be around Starfire's, and Raven's age flew up to them. She had waist length snow white hair with black lowlights, golden eyes, and deep peach skin. She wore purple and black female ninja gear, with black and purple sandals and headband to match. In her hands was a deadly looking jade green sword, and strapped to her thigh was a pouch of throwing stars.

"HALT! YOU'RE ENTERING A OFF LIMITS PLANET! TURN BACK NOW OR BE-"

"TAYA!" Raven and Starfire shouted, interrupting the brutal looking warrior. The strange girl looked at them in surprise for a moment, before her eyes widen with happiness. Before anything else was said, the girl pulled Starfire and Raven in for a bone crushing hug.

"STARFIRE! RAVEN! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" Raven and Starfire wrapped their arms around the her, and laughed along with her, as they remembered how they met this crazy chick.

_/Flashback/_

_It was early in the morning, and Starfire and Raven were just starting to eat their favorite breakfast in their room, when their master entered. (One of the many things that they loved about their master, was that he let them eat in their room!)_

"_Starfire, Raven." the two seven year olds looked up from their breakfast, to see their master standing in the doorway, with a shy little girl by his side, who had suitcases in each of her small hands._

"_Yes master Taurus?" The two best friends asked at the same time._

"_This is a new student, Taya. I hope you don't mind, but she'll be bunking, and training along side you two." Raven and Starfire quickly got up and went to greet the new girl. Taurus left the room, so the girls could get more acquainted._

"_Hi Taya, I'm Raven, and this is my best friend Starfire! Do you want to be best friends with us?" The new girl broke into a smile, as she hugged both Raven and Starfire while nodding her head in excitement._

_/End Flashback/_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS ARE BACK! EVER SINCE YOU LEFT, EVERYONE'S MISSED YOU TWO LIKE CRAZY!" Taya was so happy to see her friends, she didn't even notice that she was still hugging them.

"Um... Taya... Can't... Breathe!" Taya looked at her friends, and seeing that she was choking them, she immediately let go.

"Sorry... Well, anyway, COME ON! EVERYONE'S GONNA FLIP WHEN THEY SEE YOU!" Starfire and Raven exchanged happy grins, as Taya quickly grabbed their hands, and dragged them down to the planet.

A/N: Well there's chapter three! Oh yeah, I'm allowing OC's! YOU can even be in the fic just make yourself look a little strange like Starfire and Raven. I'm gonna start on chapter 4 right away! Update, and tell me what you think! Oh and tell me what you, or your OC looks like, and I'll make sure they'll be in the story!


	4. The Story and The Stowaway!

A/N: Okay, this chapter is a flashback, about how Starfire and Raven first join the Titans in my opinion, and also how a little 'stowaway' got to go on their trip with them! Well, read and enjoy!

Starfire and Raven took a deep breath when they landed in a familiar part of the planet. They soon realized they did not want to be there at the moment.

"What gives Taya? We came here to see everyone else and Master Taru –."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll take you to him later. Right now, I wanna hear about your adventures on the planet earth!" Raven and Starfire exchanged glances, as Taya lead them to a near-by log that they could sit on.

"Before ya begin, do ya have anything to eat? I'M STARVING!" Starfire and Raven couldn't help but giggle at their friend. Yes, Taya had a bit of a bottomless stomach issue, but all and all she had a good spirit, and good will.

"Yes Taya. We have brought some food with us from earth, just in case we got hungry on the trip he –" Starfire halted her sentence mid sentence, when she heard Raven giggle.

"Raven, may I ask what is so funny?" Raven smiled at her friends as she pulled something out of her back– or should I say someone.

"We have a stowaway." Starfire looked in disbelief. There, in Raven's grasp, was their beloved pet silk worm, Silky.

"SILKY! HOW DID HE–" exclaimed Starfire.

"He must've snuck into my pack when I wasn't looking. To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised. I wouldn't wanna be left back at the tower, when we're the only ones who feed him." Starfire nodded in agreement as she and Raven petted their beloved silk worm. Before long, Taya cleared her throat, making both girls and Silky look at her.

"Can I hold him?" She asked while holding her arms out. Starfire and Raven nodded, as they handed Silky over. While Taya was petting Silky, Raven pulled out four 3 musketeer bars, while Starfire poured three glasses of grape soda, and filled up a little bowl of the stuff for Silky.

"Okay. Now that the food and drink situation is settled, tell me what you two have been through this past year!" Taya put Silky on the ground so he could get to his grub.

"Okay. Okay." Raven and Starfire said, both smirking in the process. The three girls, and Silky of course, began to munch on their candy bars and gulp down their soda, as Starfire and Raven began telling them how they first became Titans.

_/Flashback/_

"_I still don't see why Master Taurus sent us to this planet. I miss being with him and our friends already!" Raven and Starfire were wandering the streets of Jump city. It was their first day there, and they were feeling uneasy being the only aliens there. They comforted each other by talking about Joranga, and their friends there._

"_I also do not understand Master Taurus's actions. I mean I doubt anything exciting happens around he–" Starfire was cut off by a near-by explosion. _

"_Ooookay. I'm gonna take a guess and say that's not normal." Raven nodded at her friend as the two of them went on the top of a tall building, near-by the explosion. They saw three boys, right about their age, fighting a purple slimy looking monster. _

"_It looks as though they are in need of assistance." Starfire looked over at Raven, obviously waiting for a response._

"_Well... Master Taurus taught us we had to help those in need. And those boys defiantly need assistance." Starfire and Raven nodded at each other, as they both let out fierce battle cries, and flew down to help the boys. _

_The girls mixed their powers together, and threw it at the monster, making a hole threw it. The monster turned its attention from the tired boys, and charged full speed at the young females. It quickly picked up some near-by stuff which was extremely sharp and threw them at the girls, making them cut right through their skin like paper. _

_Even though they were both cut up pretty bad, they merely shrugged the pain off, and flew right through the icky monster, and to their surprise, it exploded, and reveled a man, sleeping. _

_Both girls quickly wiped the goo off, and were about to take off, when the boys from earlier before, stopped them._

"_WAIT!" both girls turned around, only to see the weirdest looking people they'd ever seen in their lives. One had green skin with green eyes, and even green hair, wearing a purple and black outfit. Another one had jet black hair, peach colored skin, and a mask covering his eyes making him look mysterious, he had a very colorful outfit on, with a nice looking cape to go along with it. The last one was a big fellow. He was a cyborg, but he looked friendly. Both girls backed away nervously, as the boys approached them cautiously._

"_It's alright, little ladies." The cyborg started in a friendly voice, "We're not gonna hurt ya." _

"_You two got pretty banged up back their." The masked boy stated, pointing to the cuts on their arms and legs. Suddenly, he and the green dude held out their hands, for the two girls to grab on._

"_If you trust us–we can take you back to our tower, and get you cleaned up." The green dude replied with a goofy grin on his face. Raven and Starfire were about to reply, when they both felt unconscious from all the blood they'd lost during the fight. They were starting to fall when the green skinned boy, and the mysterious one caught them in their arms._

_/End Flashback/_

"And that's how we met our friends the titans. After they nursed us back to health, they asked us if we wanted to join their team. Since we had no where else to go, we accept." Taya was fascinated by Starfire's and Raven's story. Sure, she expected the usual monster fight, but never fighting as super heros, and protecting another planet, just as they once did so for Joranga.

They continued telling stories about their missions, their teammates, the villains they fought and sent to jail, and the places that they visited on earth. Taya was getting even more and more interested by the minute.

By the end of their story, Taya finally had a chance to speak.

"Wow." was the only word she could say at the moment, before she slapped herself on the head, realizing that it was starting to get late.

"C'mon guys!" Taya finally shouted, dragging her friends, and their pet up to their feet. "We gotta get to town! Everyone will wanna throw you two a welcome back party!" Raven and Starfire giggled at their friend, as they gathered their stuff, and Raven let Silky ride on her shoulders. When they finally had everything, they flew off in the direction of the town.

A/N: Well, there's chapter four! In the next chapter, they'll be an OC I just received a few days ago, and well finally meet Master Taurus! Update and tell me what you think!


	5. The Realization

A/N: Okay, I know that the boys haven't been mentioned that much in the story, and that it's a romance/action/adventure fic, but don't worry! They'll be in the NEXT chapter. Anyway, here's chapter five!

––––––––––––—––––––––

Starfire and Raven smiled at the sight before them, while Silky went 'Ooohhh'. Everything was just how they left it. All of the adults were either working in their gardens, reading a book, or practicing their fighting skills with their weapons, while the small children were either running around, or also practicing skills they had just learned.

As soon as they entered the village, Taya shouted, "GUESS WHO JUST GOT BACK PEOPLE! STARFIRE AND RAVEN!" Over and over again. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing, and rushed over to hug the missed girls. Starfire and Raven were so happy that everyone missed them.

"WE MISSED YOU GIRLS EVER SINCE YOU LEFT! WE _MUST_ THROW YOU TWO A WELCOME BACK PARTY!" Shouted an old man, with a kind grandfather expression on his face.

"YES WE MUST! WE'LL GET EVERYTHING READY, AND THEN COME FOR YOU WHEN IT'S TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!" said a woman standing next to the kind man. As soon as those words escaped her mouth, everyone ran off to gather the stuff they needed for the party, leaving behind three happy looking girls, and one confused looking silk worm.

"ALRIGHT! What'd I tell ya? We gotta go see master Taurus and tell him and the rest of our friends about the party!" Raven and Starfire just giggled as their crazy friend grabbed them by their hands, and began dragging them to the Do-Jo they once called home.

/Master Taurus's Do-Jo/Home/

Starfire, Raven, and Silky gasped at the sight before them. The colorful Do-Jo they've always known and loved had stayed the same–but their were MORE students there now... and they were all training!

"What?" Taya asked her shocked friends. "You honestly expected to come back to a Do-Jo that only taught us, and a few other girls?" Raven and Starfire snapped back to reality. They laughed as they realized that what Taya was saying was true. Master Taurus was the coolest and most skilled warrior that ever lived, and it wasn't that surprising that there were more students there now.

"Laughs. That's what I thought. Now come on! Master Taurus and everyone else is gonna flip when–" "TAYA! NEW GIRLS! WATCH OUT!" Said a very familiar sounding voice to Starfire and Raven. The three girls, and Silky turned, only to see a deadly sharp looking fan heading their way, and it was covered in fire! They quickly closed their eyes, when all of a sudden, that same familiar voice shouted, "WATER!", and then instead of feeling fire spraying on them, they felt water splashing on them, making Taya, Raven, Starfire, and Silky wet!

"I AM SO SORRY!" Starfire and Raven turned around only to have nearly fainted in shock at who was the owner of that voice. It belonged to a girl, around their age, who was running up to them. She had long black hair that reached her butt with red streaks in it, pretty sapphire blue eyes, and light peach/white skin. She was wearing a blue mini skirt that matched her eyes, a blood red top that went to her rib cage with a short sleeved blue top under it, with matching blue and red sandals. In her right hand was a fan that looked identical to the one that was on fire not to long ago. She was very well built from all the training she did everyday, and appeared to be a very good martial artists with the skill she had. A/N: Thank you for the ultra cool OC darkbird101!

"I am so sorry!" the girl apologized again, as she grabbed her fan that was hovering in mid-air. "I was try to perfect my flaming fan technique when–" "SHAYNA! DO YOU EVEN RECOGNIZE WHO'S STANDING RIGHT HERE!" The girl called Shayna looked at Taya in surprise, before studying Starfire and Raven. It wasn't long before her sapphire blue eyes widen in surprise as she squealed happily, before pulling both Starfire and Raven in for a bone crushing hug like everyone else had done already!

"STARFIRE! RAVEN! YOU'RE BACK! YOU'RE REALLY BACK!" Starfire and Raven counted this as their 5,609th hug they received since they arrived on their favorite planet. Laughing as they hugged their good friend back, they both remembered how they met this skilled– yet slightly shy– warier.

_/Flashback/_

"_Winners: RAVEN, STARFIRE, AND TAYA!" Starfire Raven and Taya were in the middle of their combat practice, and were doing very well. As they began to towel themselves off, their master entered the room, with a new girl by his side._

"_Starfire, Raven, Taya." He called, getting their attention. The seven year olds stopped toweling themselves off, and look towards the entrance to the training ground. _

"_Yes master. What is it you need to speak with us about." Raven asked as the three seven-year-olds placed their fists over their hearts, and bowed their heads._

"_This is Shayna. She's a new student. Like Taya, she'll be bunking and training along side you three. I hope you all get along." Starfire, Raven, and Taya immediately rushed over, and greeted the new girl. 'My work here is done... for now.' Taurus chuckled to himself as he watched his students make the girl feel welcome._

_/End Flashback/_

While they were remembering this, Shayna finally let go of her friends, and starting asking questions about planet earth, and who that was on Raven's shoulder.

"This is our pet silkworm, Silky." Raven simply stated, as Silky was off her shoulder in a heartbeat, and being smothered in a hug by Shayna.

While Shayna cooed at Silky, Taya told her about the party for Starfire and Raven that everyone was throwing for them later that day.

"Ummm... Shayna? Taya?" Both girls stopped babbling to each other about the party, and looked over at their friends.

"Would you mind if took us to where master Taurus is? Raven and I have something we must discuss with him about." Taya's eyes widen when she heard Starfire mention their Master's name, while Shayna continued to coo at Silky.

"Oh right. Come on then." Taya grabbed Starfire and Raven by the arms, and dragged them into the main part of the Do-Jo. While she did that, Shayna went to tell the rest of the students about the party, with Silky still in her arms.

/Master Taurus's room/

"Master Taurus? You have visitors! And you know them really well!" Taya said while knocking on the Cense's door.

"It's open." a soothing voice said from the inside. Starfire and Raven opened the door, and smiled when they saw their master inside, reading a huge blue book. He had tan skin, short blue hair, and deep brown eyes. He was wearing a silk blue Chinese warier fighting robe, black gloves, a black headband, and simple sandals. He looked away from his book, so he could see who was at his door.

"Who are the vis– STARFIRE! RAVEN!" Raven and Starfire immediately flew in their master's open arms, embracing him like no tomorrow. Taya saw that she'd have to catch up with her gal pals later, so she quietly left to find Shayna and Silky, while Master Taurus continued to hug his favorite students of all time.

"What in the world are you two doing back on Joranga?" Taurus finally asked, when he realist Raven and Starfire from his grasp.

"Master Taurus... yesterday something really strange happened with Starfire and me. While we battling a huge metal robot one of our enemies created, we were both started to feel sick to our stomachs. The next thing we knew, we were blowing black and white fire, and our eyes also glowed black and white. Then... the next thing we knew... we were in the infirmary. We thought you would know what happened to us, so we came here to ask... Master? Are you okay?" Starfire and Raven saw their master's shocked face, and began to wonder.

"Starfire... Raven..." he began finally getting outta his shocked stage. "I think it's time I showed you something very important. Please, come with me." Starfire and Raven exchanged worried glances, as they followed their master threw a curtained door behind his bookcase, and down some eerie looking steps. When they finally reached the end of the steps, Raven and Starfire gasped at the sight before them. They were in a dark room, but it wasn't completely dark, for the room was lit by candles, and all around the walls, was the symbol, the symbol of Yin and Yang.

"Master Taurus, how–" both girls stammered

"I will explain this room in good time my girls. Right now, I need you, Starfire to sit on Yin, and Raven, you must sit on Yang." Starfire and Raven saw he was pointing at a huge pedestal, where it was in the shape of Yin and Yang, just like the paintings on the walls and ceiling. Once they got comfortable, Master Taurus asked the young girls something, he thought he'd never have to ask.

"Do you both want to know how is it, that I found you both floating in space unconscious on the day I took you both in?" Both girls looked at each other in surprise. Come to think of it, it was strange how he just found them. Floating in space. Where they just happened to wake up by the other.

"Please..." both girls said in unison. Their master then walked up to the sitting girls, placed his hands on both of their foreheads, and began to say something in a new language that neither girl had ever heard before. It wasn't before long, that their minds were pulled into something that they never imagined.

_/Inside of a memory/_

"_Master? Where are we?"_ Starfire asked, while she, Raven, and Taurus were standing in a swirling white and black void.

"_We are going back into a memory, you two have lost when you were young."_ Not getting what their master was saying, they just stared in awe as they saw a flash of white light ahead. The flash soon died down, and the three companions were now in a calming meadow, with green skies, pinkish purple trees, blue bushes, and red land. 

"_THIS IS JUST LIKE MY DREAM!" _Starfire and Raven shouted at the same time in surprise. They then stared at each other in surprise.

"_YOU HAVE THE SAME DREAM!"_ they shouted at each other in unison once again.

_Before they could ask each other another question, they heard giggling. The three companions turned to their right to see mini versions of Raven and Starfire running together, while holding hands in a sisterlike way._

"_HEY THAT'S–"_ Raven and Starfire started with surprise clearly in their voices.

"_You both as little girls, yes. If you think it's strange that you knew each other when you were little, you'll be even more surprised when you hear this."_ Both girls looked back over at their mini versions, only to see two people near one of the trees, coming into view.

"_C'mon sister!" the mini Raven suddenly spoke up. "Mommy says it's time to eat!" Raven's and Starfire's eyes went wide, when they heard the younger Raven call the younger Starfire 'sister'._

"_Coming sister!" both present day girls both looked as if they'd faint._

"_You see..." Taurus began as he came up to the two girls. "You both know each other better then you think." Just when Starfire and Raven were about to ask a load of questions, a loud roar was heard._

_To Starfire's and Raven's surprise, and horror, a gross looking three headed dragon came into view, and began to destroy everything in its path. On the top of his head, was a scary looking guy, who was dressed in all black, so no one could see his face. Shivers ran up Raven's and Starfire's backs, as the mysterious figure spoke in a dark, cold, voice. _

"_This is such a pitiful planet! I'll–" the cloaked figure didn't finish his sentence, for a rock, the size of a sabertooth tiger, was thrown right at him, and made a direct hit, the fact he was knocked off his dragon. _

"_YOU'LL NEVER HARM TAMARATH AS LONG AS WE STAND AS ONE, YOU NO GOOD FLIMBARDRAROCKSNARD!" Starfire and Raven looked absolutely shocked. They even lived on a place called Tamarath!_

"_STARFIRE! RAVEN! YOU TWO STAY RIGHT HERE!" said the woman who looks like Raven. She pushed the little girls to a near-by cave, so that they could stay safe, but both girls knew for a fact, that they couldn't run or hide, so they stayed put and fought! It wasn't long before both small girls heard a near-by scream. They turned around, only to be greeted with a sight of a huge bolder falling down, and it was heading straight for a woman with a baby in her arms! Knowing what it was like to have been a baby with your mother once, both mini Starfire and Raven, ran towards the woman and child. They heard their parents screaming at them to come back, but the only thing on their minds were saving the woman and child! Grabbing near-by poles, they quickly used them like jousting sticks, and flew over the mess that was cutting them off from saving two innocent lives. Starfire and Raven both reached them in time, as they pushed the woman outta the way, with the baby still in her arms... But... Unfortunately... They were not so lucky, for the boulders had already came tumbling down on them, and all that could be heard were two screams of pain. Starfire and Raven were lost for words._

"_Y– you mean to t– tell us that we–we–"_ both girls couldn't get the word they wanted to say out for the fact that they were both choking on tears. 

"_Yes... even though it's hard to believe... you both died when you were only six years old, BUT..." Master Taurus began, "Let's see how you two were brought back." Just as those words escaped Taurus's lips, the world in front of suddenly came to a stop. _

"_Master why–"_ Raven began, but Taurus interrupted her.

"_I didn't stop time... THEY did." _Starfire and Raven looked towards where their mentor was pointing, only to have their jaws drop in surprise. There floating in the sky, was two radiant looking Ladies. One was dressed in silk that was as white as snow that matched her hair color very well, and the other was dressed in silk also, but hers was as black as coal, it also matched her hair color very well. Just before they could ask who they were, the two dragons suddenly spoke up.

"_Sister... are really going to save two girls, so they'd be are new hosts?" girl dressed in all black silk asked with doubt in her voice. The girl in all white silk said nothing as she only closed her eyes, and began to glow a haunting whitish glow. Just as she started to glow, so did the landslide that was on top of the mini versions of Starfire and Raven. I wasn't long until the boulders were all off, and the bodies of the young girls floated over to the two dragons. Starfire and Raven choked on their tears even more, as they saw their limp bodies, flying over to the pretty ladies. As soon as their bodies were in the arms of the floating dragons, the white one finally spoke up._

"_Yes my sister... these two sacrificed themselves, so that two other lives could live on, and what's more, they're just little girls, they could've easily just ran and hide from the danger, but they chose to stay and fight." The girl in black looked at the mini version of Raven who was in her arms, to the mini version of Starfire whom was being held by her sister, and nodded in agreement as she and her sister began chanting in a language neither Starfire or Raven had ever heard before. Suddenly, the two ladies held bluish white mists in their hands. Seeing his girls confused, Master Taurus decided to clear things up for them a little._

"_The bluish white mists that they hold in their hands... are your very souls." Starfire and Raven shot him glances of disbeliefs, before turning back to the sight before them. It wasn't long before both dragons turned into white and black mist themselves and mixed into Starfire's and Raven's souls, before the mists went into the little girls. It was after that both of the girls started to glow just like the dragons did, before they slowly opened their eyes. After they woke up, they were greeted with the sight of the fighting still frozen._

"_As long as we have control over these small girls, we might as well separate Tamarath, and make it into two planets." Raven nodded as she and Starfire closed their eyes, and chanted while glowing like they did before. It wasn't even two seconds, before a line appeared on the surface of the planet, and split the planet in two separate parts, and pulled away from each other, along with Starfire's and Raven's mother and father._

"_Everyone's memories will be wiped, including our hostesses. They will not remember being siblings, and will obtain our powers, as they get older. Now... all we can do for now is sleep inside these girls, until they need us." Both girls started to lose their glow, and started floating in space, unconscious, and un-a-wear of what just happened to them. _

"_Here is where I come in."_ Starfire and Raven in shock saw their much younger master, flying right towards them. Before he could pick them up, a strong force field covered the two unconscious girls, and zapped him a few inches away.

"_You will not harm these two!" the voice of the girl in white suddenly spoke out of no where. The past day master Taurus stared in shock, before responding to the voice._

"_I do not wish to hurt them! I wish to help them!" he did his best to break the force field that surrounded the two injured looking girls, but it seemed that all was futile._

"_PLEASE! LET ME HELP THEM!" he pleaded as he hit the barrier again and again. Finally, the voice spoke up._

"_If we let you take them, you must swear to protect them, as if they were your own, tell them that they are sisters when they are older, and also tell them one day, that they are now the guardians, and spirit holders of Yin and Yang." Master Taurus immediately shook his head yes, and was relieved when the barrier around the two unconscious suddenly disappeared. Without hesitation, Taurus quickly grabbed the two girls, and flew straight back to Joranga._

"_That is all I am permitted to show you. We must leave now."_ Present time Taurus stated. He then snapped his fingers, and soon they were out of the memory, and back into the real world.

_/End Memory/_

"Now you know." Master Taurus started, when they were out of the memory, and back in the real world. He stared at the two shocked girls as he continued, "You both not only have the powers of Yin and Yang inside of you but Yin and Yang themselves as well. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Starfire and Raven finally came out of their shocked stages, and turned to look at their master.

"So that means were really–?" Raven began with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes Raven. You and Starfire are sisters. AND you are Yin and Yang." Taurus finished for her. Both Starfire and Raven stared at each other in disbelief, while Taurus went away for a moment, and came back with a white and black box cover with the symbol of Yin and Yang, just like the room was. Both girls looked at him in confusion, but the confusion suddenly turned into shock, when their master opened the box. Inside the box was two diamond star shaped necklaces, one black, and one white, both had the symbols of Yin and Yang in the very center of both of themUnderneath the two beautiful necklaces, were two identical Japanese fighting clothes, both had the same symbol all over them. Both Starfire and Raven looked at Master Taurus with utter confusion.

"Take them my children." He answered in a calming voice. "You both have to learn how to control Yin and Yang within you, so you'll have to stay here for a while. That is what the fighting clothes are for. The necklaces, are for your emotions, and for transforming into the goddesses of Yin and Yang. While wearing them, you can release any emotion you wish, without having to blow something up, and transform into Yin and Yang whenever you wish." Both girls looked at each other, before taking out the two necklaces, and fighting robes. Master Taurus quickly turned around, so the girls could change into their new clothes. Knowing their master was no peeping tom, they quickly got changed into their gear, and placed the necklaces around their necks. When they were done, they mentioned for their Cense that he could turn around. Once he did, he smiled as he pulled both girls into another hug, before mentioning for them to go. Surprised and shocked as they were, both girls bowed their thanks, before leaving the room, and going outside to find their friends.

/Raven and Starfire/

"I– I can't believe it." Raven stammered once she and Starfire were finally outside.

"I cannot believe it either my fri–my sister." Starfire corrected herself before she continued.

"I just want you to know Raven... That... Well. I am happy that you are the one who is my REAL sister, and not that _witch_ Blackfire." Raven looked at Starfire in surprise, only to cry, and throw her arms around her finally-told-about sister. Starfire didn't push her off, just hugged her back.

"An– Snif– and I'M glad that you're MY sister to Starfire." Raven muttered while they were still in their embrace. They were about to continue with their embrace, when Shayna came running up to them.

"RAVEN! STARFIRE! WE–" Shayna halted her sentence, and squealed at the sight before her. Her friends were wearing fighting gear, which could only mean one thing.

"YOU'RE STAYING!" Shayna yelled in excitement. Starfire and Raven giggled as they nodded their heads, which only made Shayna squeal louder, and embraced her friends like no tomorrow.

"OH MY GOSH! I'M SOO HAPPY YOU'LL BE STAYING AGAIN! C'MON! EVERYONE'S GONNA FLIP WHEN THEY HEAR THE NEWS! OH AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT SILKY... HE'S WITH TAYA AND EVERYONE ELSE!" Starfire and Raven couldn't help but laugh as their friend began to pull them back into town, where everyone was getting ready for the 'Welcome Back Raven And Starfire!' party.

––––––––––––—––––––––

A/N: Phew! That chapter took me a few hours, but not a problem for me! Also, I wanna give a special Shout Out to Darkbird101! THANKS AGAIN FOR THE OC, SHE'S SOO COOL! I have a few ideas in store for her. How would you feel if she and Cyborg got together? Also, anyone else who wants to add an OC, or BE in the story is still available! Also, the guys are in the next chapter. Review and Tell me what you think!


	6. The Fight!

A/N: Okay, it took me a while to think about what I wanted to write for this chapter, for I didn't know how I'd be using the boys in this one, but I finally figured something out! Also, sorry but you'll have to imagine what happened at the party. Anyway, ENJOY!

Starfire, and Raven sighed. It had only been a day and a night since they returned to their beloved Joranga, and don't get the wrong idea! They had so much fun at the party and were glad to be back and studying with their old master and friends, and heck even Silky loved it there! But even with finding out what they wanted to know, and staying once again... they still missed earth.

It was now the middle of the day. Taya was on guard duty as usual, and Shayna asked Raven and Starfire if she could take Silky to the park to play with him and when they responded with a 'yes' Shayna immediately grabbed Silky and ran towards the park at full speed. Starfire and Raven however, just decided to do a quick workout before having lunch. After they were done, Master Taurus told them that they were still permitted to eat in their room, which made both girls squeal with excitement and give their master a thankful hug, before going to get their favorite foods. They were in the middle of eating their favorite lunches when Master Taurus silently opened the door to their room to check on them, and was surprised when he saw their troubled faces as they ate. Hating to see his girls so depressed he decided to see what was wrong with his favorite students.

"Starfire, Raven." both girls looked startled when their master addressed them. When they saw who it was, the two sisters relaxed, and straitened themselves as they carefully stood up to greet their master.

"Yes master. What will you have of us?" Taurus chuckled silently, at the was his two students addressed him, but never-the-less he had to know what was making his girls feel so down.

"You were both a little sluggish with your attacks on the battle field, and I've known you two for quite awhile, and in all the years that I've spent with you two, neither of you are sluggish when it comes to battling. Will you please tell me what is wrong my dears?" Raven and Starfire looked at each other and sighed, before turning to answer their master.

"Well master Taurus... It's not that my sister and I aren't happy to be back on Joranga, we really are glad we're back!" Raven started while Starfire nodded her head vigorously. "It's just... when we left earth, we had to leave without saying a word to our team, and after everything we've been though... they've... become like a second family to us." Before Raven could go on, Starfire saw her soon to be tear stained face, and decided to take over.

"Yes master. We are just wondering how they are doing without us there." Taurus looked at his girls with a face of understanding, knowing what they were trying to say. He thought for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

"I have an idea." He began. He made sure both girls were looking at him, before he continued, "Why not send them a transmission? You can tell them how you're doing, let them know that your pet is with you, and tell them that you'll be here for awhile. It might not be much, but they'll at least know you're both safe." Both girls liked this idea soo much, they gave their master a bone crushing hug to show their gratitude, before heading to the transmission room. Taurus stood their for a moment, but soon chuckled, and shook his head, knowing that these two girls were definitely the two girls he raised. Beforeleaving the room however, his eyes glowed bright blue, before turning back to their original shade of brown. When they did, he had a look of worry on his face. _'Something tells me that they'll both need some calming tea, after their conversation with their friends.' _With a firm nod, he headed to a near-by café to buy two cups of fresh herbal tea.

/Earth/Jump City/Titans Tower/

"C'mon you guys! It's only been a day since your little girlfriends left, and I know that you're both taking it very hard that they didn't even say 'bye', but you can't be mopping around on that couch 24/7 until they've returned!" Cyborg was trying his hardest to get the boy wonder, and green changeling off their butts, but so far... he wasn't having that much luck. Robin and Beast Boy were too busy sulking and remembering all the times they had with the two strange girls.

**A/N: Sorta like what Starfire did when Robin went on his 'quest'. Just imagine Robin and BB moping on the couch with sad faces and soulless looks in their eyes, Okay? **

The times they laughed, the times they fought together, even the time – Their thoughts were halted mid-way when a familiar sound reached their ears, but they just ignored it, and went back to Starfire and Raven World.

"Hey we're getting an incoming transmission from... Hmm? It doesn't say where it's broadcasting from." Cyborg looked over his shoulder to see that his two comrades were still lost in their dream world, so he sighed and answered it.

"Titans Tower." While Cyborg answered, Beast Boy and Robin just rolled their eyes to the screen to see who it was. Suddenly Starfire's and Raven's faces popped up on the screen.

"Hey guys!" They both answered in unison. Before Cyborg could even get a word out, Robin and Beast boy jumped on top of the poor dude, just so they could get both girls to look at them.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" "WHY'D YOU LEAVE US!" "ARE YOU COMING BACK ANYTIME SOON!" Starfire and Raven blinked at the boys in surprise. Sure, they thought their friends missed them, but they didn't expect them to be missed THAT much!

"Umm... We're on a planet called Joranga..." Raven answered first. "We had to leave because we had to see if our master knew why we blew the colored fire..." Starfire then said. "And no, we aren't coming back sometime soon." Both girls answered at the same time. When the last question was answered, both boys/whom were still on a struggling Cyborg/ fainted, making it now easier for their cyborg friend to get them off his back.

"Why? You HAVE to come back! Robin and Beast Boy won't stop moping around cause your not here. HECK! THEY WON'T EVEN TELL ME TO QUIT IT WHEN—" His speech was interrupted by the two beautiful girls.

"CYBORG RELAX!" Raven began. "Were gonna come back, don't worry! We just have to stay here awhile."

"How come?" Both sisters gave nervous glances to the other, when Cyborg asked this. They couldn't tell their friends why they had to stay on Joranga—at least— not yet anyway.

"We cannot give that information my friend. At least— not as of yet. There are some things are master wishes to teach us, and we do not wish to disappoint him." Starfire mustered up, as Raven was sighing how pointless this was. Before Cyborg could say anything else, he was trampled again, by two you-know-whos.

"YOU HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAVVVVEEEE TO COME BACK!" Wailed Beast Boy, before turning into the green kitten, and meowing a pathetic 'Come Home!'

"RAVEN! STARFIRE! AS YOUR LEADER, I ORDER YOU BOTH TO COME BACK ASAP!" Robin snapped at them, while his face went red. Starfire and Raven blinked at their new reaction, before giving cold stares. The two males were treating them like they were children!

"Well sorry guys!" Raven suddenly shouted, "But Master Taurus is our father figure, not you guys, and what he says, goes!" Before she could continue shouting, Starfire stepped in.

"What my sister says is correct! You cannot order us around like small children! Now we must go! Transmission OVER!" When Starfire finished shouting, Raven pressed a button on the screen, making both sets of screens go dark. As soon as they did, Beast Boy and Robin began hitting their heads hard, while chanting— "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"

/With the girls/

"THOSE JERKS!" Raven shouted while pacing back and forth, with Starfire watching her do so.

"THOSE JERKS! THOSE MORONS! THOSE IDIOTS! THOSE SICKLY SWEET BAARDS! THEY THINK THEY CAN JUST ORDER US AROUND LIKE THAT! LIKE THEY EVEN CARE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE EVEN BOTHERED GOING TO THAT STUPID PLANET! WELL IF THAT'S THE WAY THEY WANT TO TREAT US, FINE! MAYBE WE SHOULD JUST STAY HERE AGAIN, AND NOT GO BACK!" As Raven continued to scream, Starfire tried to get her to stop by pacing along side her.

"My sister please. You must—" "I was afraid this would happen." Both girls looked up to see Taurus walking towards them, with two cups of freshly made herbal tea in each of his hands. As he handed his girls the cups filled with tea, and gestured them to drink them to clear their throats, he spoke again.

"When you both left your room... I had a vision about you fighting with your friends on Earth, although I did not see the reason of the argument. Do you mind sharing with me?" Both girls nodded, as the group of three took a seat on the cushioned-like floor in the transmission room, and began explaining.

_**/15 to 20 minutes later/**_

"And that's what happened master. At first we missed them, and now all we want is to live here once again, with everyone we've known since we were little. Would that be alright Master Taurus?" Raven concluded, while Starfire nodded with every word that came out of her sister's mouth. Taurus had a pondering look on his face, before he sighed and looked at his students.

"Well... If you really do not wish to return to Earth... You're welcome to stay here once again." When that was said, both girls looked at their master with wide eyes.

"Truly Master Taurus?" Starfire asked. Her answer was a short nod. Both girls squealed and hugged their master in gratitude. Taurus didn't mind, he simply laughed as he hugged them both back, while both girls chanted thank yous over and over again.

But little did they know...

——

A/N: Most Authors leave cliffies, so I decided to make one in this chapter! Wanna know what happens next? Well you'll have to wait! And you'll have to wait until I've gotten 30 reviews! Also, I need boy OCs people, around Starfire's and Raven's ages will do! Help me out okay! R&R PEOPLE!


End file.
